Expandir tu Mundo
by incestyaoilady
Summary: La zona de confort de Feliks era realmente pequeña, y él estaba solo en ella... Hasta que alguien logró entrar. Y el polaco no podía asegurar si eso era bueno o malo.


LietPol ambientado en un mundo de espías :3 originalmente este OneShot estaba relacionado a un fic largo del BFT que jamás progresó :'D Es mi pequeño bebé que siempre lloraré por no terminar :')

Espero les guste. Lamento si hay algún error ortográfico :)

* * *

Feliks amaba su lugar de trabajo.

Era pequeño, un cubículo con una computadora. Ese escritorio era su pequeño mundo: un pony junto a la máquina, un cuadro con la foto de su madre, una pequeña bandera polaca en la esquina del monitor, y un tarrito con dulces.

Ese era el mundo de Feliks reducido a unos pocos centímetros.

O tal vez no sólo ese era el mundo de Feliks. Tal vez era un poquito más ampliado.

En ese cubículo, le daba la espalda a su mejor amigo y compañero, Toris, que también era informático. Muchas veces se estiraba con su silla hacia atrás, unos pocos pasos, para acabar a su lado y hablar con él de... cosas. Distintas cosas no relacionadas entre sí. Al comienzo Feliks pensó que Toris no lo escuchaba cuando hablaba, pero con el tiempo aprendió que en realidad le hacía más caso a sus palabras que él mismo.

Tal vez no compartían mucho más que el trabajo, tal vez sus personalidades no eran parecidas, pero Feliks lo apreciaba. Era la única persona en esa compañía, además de Rómulo, su fabuloso jefe como él lo llamaba, con quien se sentía cómodo hablando.

Pero, así como había cosas que amaba, también había algo que odiaba de su lugar de trabajo: Trabajar.

O, más bien dicho, las personas con quienes debía lidiar al trabajar.

Irrumpían en su pequeño mundo, lo desacomodaban, y si había algo que Feliks detestaba y sufría, era que irrumpiesen en su pequeño espacio.

Hablar con Toris cómodamente, hasta que Mathias se aparecía a grito limpio seguido por Belward, o Lukas, lo retraía. Volvía rápidamente a su escritorio, casi escondiéndose en él, mientras el danés daba la orden de buscar algo sobre el sospechoso de turno, o algún dato que necesitasen y sólo se encontrase en distintos documentos de los Estados del mundo a los que él estaba capacitado para hackear.

Contarle a Toris sobre el fabuloso último desfile que había presenciado, hasta que el grupo de Gilbert, Francis y Antonio, que gustaba de llamarlo "chico pony", se aparecía y le pedía ayuda con algún caso, a lo que Feliks aceptaba con la cabeza gacha mientras ellos lo molestaban o se burlaban de él.

Feliks en verdad odiaba eso.

Pero lo que más odiaba era cuando era el ruso quien se aparecía en la oficina. Porque Iván siempre iba con Toris, y Toris siempre se tensaba...

No entendía por qué. Era cierto, Iván daba algo de... tal vez no miedo, pero sí intimidación, aunque él no creía que fuese suficiente como para hacer que su mejor amigo (como él lo había declarado) se pusiera tan nervioso. Al polaco no le gustaba para nada.

Por eso, Iván era contra el único que levantaba la cabeza...

—Oye, narizón. No es necesario que te quedes aquí, o sea, ve a buscar tu sentido del gusto y luego vuelve.

Alzaba la voz...

—¿Feliks? Oh, ¿aún no te han disparado y hecho derramar tus sesos?

Se ponía de pie frente a él...

—A ver chiquito si me entiendes. Deja que Toris haga su trabajo y vete a joder a otro lado.

Y lo enfrentaba.

Y, mientras Iván sonreía como si nada, se daba vuelta hacia Toris, y con una palmada en el hombro, se despedía.

—Nos vemos, Toris. —Se giró hacia el rubio— Pol'skiy suka —dijo como despedida.

Feliks no dejaría que alguien incomode a su mejor amigo. Después de todo, los mejores amigos así eran: se protegían, se defendían, y buscaban la forma de hacerlos sentir más cómodos.

Toris suspiró. Sonrió, y miró al ojiverde.

—Gracias, Feliks. A veces pienso que Iván me matará por salir con su hermana —murmuró.

Y cuando Feliks sintió el dolor punzante en su pecho, lo dejó pasar. Aunque, muy en el fondo de su corazón, como todas las noches, deseó no haber dejado que Toris formase parte de su mundo, o por lo menos, no haberlo dejado entrar tan profundo en él.

* * *

Pol'skiy suka: Algo así como perra polaca (?)


End file.
